El Vuelo del Cuervo
by The Black Crow
Summary: Siempre nos cuestionamos nuestros valores, nuestra moral, nuestras decisiones... pero cuando la duda en uno mismo llena el alma, la obscuridad toma control; y en ciertas personas perder el control... es sumamente peligroso... Rae/Rob


**Bueno, no mucho que decir más que esta historia es prácticamente mi despedida a lo que fue mi primer fic: El Despertar de una Nueva Era.**

**Intenté llegar al final con esa historia, pero la verdad es que ya no era lo mismo. Empecé a escribirla a los trece años, y los primros capitulos son honestamente mediocres; y a decir verdad, nunca hubo un plan determinado para esa particular trama.**

**Asi que si alguien aqui conocía esa historia, bueno, EL DESPERTAR DE UNA NUEVA ERA HA SIDO ELIMINADA.**

**Los capítulos quedarán guardados y quizas en un futuro decida reescribirla; pero por ahora, quedarán en una boveda fría.**

**Sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten de este regalo a mi misma. Esta historia que finalemente me sacó del bloqueo que me impedía escribir.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans ni ningún otro personaje, ciudad, etc mencionado aquí me pertenece. Solo poseo la trama y nada más.**

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida de toda persona donde se cuestiona su lugar en el mundo. Sus decisiones, su moral, su valor. Cuando eres un superhéroe, la palabra 'momento' toma un significado totalmente distinto y se torna en 'cada segundo'.

Susurros y miradas inquisitivas en cada esquina. Todo momento en la vida 'laboral' de un héroe siempre será revuelto, desmenuzado, analizado y finalmente cuestionado y criticado. No es algo necesariamente extraño o fuera de lugar, ya que los propios héroes son los mayores críticos de sus propias decisiones. Pero siempre hay una línea, un límite, que separa a la crítica de la autodestrucción.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando se cruza esta línea? ¿Qué pasa cuando 'justicia' ya no significa lo mismo, y tampoco lo hace 'honor' ni 'promesa' ni 'piedad'? ¿Qué pasa cuando un héroe cuestiona su moral y su razonamiento del mundo que juró proteger?

****

La brisa era suave y gentil en el rostro de la hechicera. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla y los distantes ruidos de la ciudad creaban una sinfonía que envolvía a Raven en un manto de calma y tranquilidad. La tenue luz de la mañana desvanecía el reflejo gris que el amanecer pinta en el mundo, y el sol, tenue en la distancia, le daba a su pálida piel un brillo etéreo.

Había estado meditando en la azotea de la Torre T por horas ya, y no daba signos de terminar pronto.

Starfire fue la primera en buscarla cuando no se presentó a desayunar esa mañana.

La tamaraneana no dijo una palabra. Tan solo colocó una tasa de té junto a Raven y, sentándose a su lado, se unió a la meditación de la otra por una hora completa. La respiración de ambas heroínas estaba sincronizada. Ambas unidas en ese momento, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Una hora transcurrió como una eternidad, y a la vez no era suficiente… Fue una hora donde las palabras eran innecesarias; donde lo único que importaba era la pequeña burbuja de paz y entendimiento que las dos muchachas habían creado juntas.

Al abrir sus ojos Starfire sonrió dulcemente, con aire un tanto resignado, y tomo la ahora fría taza de té del suelo, dirigiéndose a la salida sin mirar atrás.

"Gracias, Starfire."

El suave susurro de Raven casi se pierde con la brisa, pero el suspiro de la tamaraneana y el minúsculo cambio en sus ojos, la relajación de su tenso rostro que agrandó mínimamente su sonrisa, demostró que las palabras habían sido escuchadas.

El movimiento rápido de una mano bronceada para ocultar las lagrimas y la tristeza detrás de una larga cabellera escarlata también mostró que el verdadero significado de las palabras de la hechicera había sido entendido.

Durante las siguientes horas, Raven se sumergió en sus recuerdos. Imágenes como torbellinos azotaban su mente. Se concentró en esculpir cada momento en el gran muro representante de su memoria.

Poco a poco la sonriente figura de Starfire, princesa del planeta Tamaran, quedó grabada en el gran muro, guardando en sus facciones cada momento y emoción invocada gracias a ella en Raven. Starfire, su amiga, una hermana con la que no compartía la sangre, pero que compensaba con el espíritu. Concentrándose fuertemente en esa imagen, Raven la fundió en su ser y la entrelazó con su alma. Estas eran memorias que la hechicera no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Con el tiempo siguiendo su curso y el calor del día cubriendo la ciudad, el Sol alto en el cielo del medio día encontró a Chico Bestia parado a pocos metros detrás de Raven.

Sus ojos verdes y profundos observaban a la joven muchacha elevada en el aire, meditando. Él quería hablar, hacer su presencia notable para la hechicera, aunque estaba seguro de que ella sabía que estaba allí incluso antes de que él pusiera pie en la terraza. El plato con ensalada de tofu en sus manos temblaba casi imperceptible, delatando su nerviosismo. Chico Bestia siempre se sentía intimidado, aunque casi nunca lo mostrara, por Raven. Tanto poder… tanto control… ¿Cómo no sentirse diminuto e insignificante frente al rostro de la esperanza y constante sacrificio que representaba Raven?

Con pasos firmes, pero silenciosos, se acercó a ella. No quería molestar su meditación. Sentándose en el borde de concreto, con la mirada fija en el mar, Chico Bestia apoyó el plato de comida entre la sombra de su compañera y su propio cuerpo. El silencio los rodeó, pero no era incomodo ni molesto; y el joven verde se encontró varios minutos después con la mirada fija en el apacible rostro de Raven, aun inmóvil en la misma pose en la que la había encontrado. Una mirada rápida hacia el plato junto a él y la sensación aceitosa en sus propios dedos después de haber devorado la ensalada de tofu sin cubiertos, Chico Bestia se permitió un leve suspiro y, tomando el plato vacio al levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza.

"Chico Bestia." El joven verde se detuvo en seco y sin voltear su cabeza inclinó el cuello en señal de que estaba escuchando.

"Gracias."

Nada más tuvo que ser dicho. Tragando un sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, Chico Bestia hizo un gesto con la cabeza y corrió fuera del lugar.

No hacían falta más palabras entre ellos.

Dándole forma a los últimos detalles del rostro expresivo de Chico Bestia en su mente, Raven respiró profundamente.

Por un instante sus ojos amatista asomaron por entre pálidos parpados, pero fueron cubiertos por la delicada piel rápidamente al escuchar los pesados pasos subiendo las escaleras a una alarmante velocidad. Unos segundos después, la pesada forma de Cyborg entraba a la terraza en un estruendoso clamor de metal y concreto.

Su armadura creaba un brillante destello que, de no ser por sus ojos cerrados, hubiese cegado a la hechicera. Pero los ojos se mantuvieron cerrados. Necesitaba concentrarse ahora más que nunca. Cyborg respiraba agitado, su penetrante mirada fija en Raven.

"¿Es cierto entonces?" preguntó el joven mitad maquina. "¿Ya has tomado tu decisión?"

No hubo respuesta a sus desesperadas preguntas.

Suspirando apesumbrado, emitiendo leves sonidos de disgusto, Cyborg entornó sus ojos y torció su rostro en una mueca de enojo e impaciencia. Sus grandes pies retumbaron en el suelo cuando, con paso firme y decidido, se acercó a la muchacha. Los ojos de Raven seguían cerrados. Casi parecía que estuviera dormida, tan apacible se veía. Cyborg respiró profundo. Sus hombros tensos se relajaron. Su rostro adoptó un aire de resignación. No pudo detener la suave sonrisa afectuosa que se extendió en su rostro.

"Sabes…" comenzó a decir, con una voz mucho mas apaciguada que cuando entró en la azotea, "BumbleBee y yo hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente. ¡Ja! ¡Y discutimos la mayor parte de ese tiempo! Creo que estamos bien encaminados para una relación saludable, ¿no lo crees?"

Rió como en llanto por un momento, y luego continuó hablando de la integrante de los Titanes Este.

Durante el siguiente par de horas Cyborg habló sin cesar. Saltando de un tema a otro, llenando el silencio con una agradable charla. Riéndose a carcajadas recordando la constante guerra del tofu vs carne; sobriamente recontando las batallas difíciles y los villanos realmente malvados; sus ojos brillantes al describir sus ideas para mejorar su preciado auto, y tratando inútilmente de esconder tras una tos repentina su voz quebrada al mencionar que ahora tendría que trabajar solo en esos cambios.

La delicada sonrisa en el rostro de Raven le daba fuerzas para seguir hablando aun cuando lo único que quería hacer era caer de rodillas y rogar que no fuera verdad.

"No fue tu culpa, ¿sabes?" dijo repentinamente el joven mitad maquina.

Si no fuese porque había estado observando fijamente a Raven, aguardando esa reacción, no hubiese sido capaz de reconocer la débil tensión en la comisura de los pálidos labios. Por un segundo, la respiración de la hechicera perdió el ritmo, y la joven pareció caer, por un corto instante, de su percha en el aire; aunque eso pudo haber sido un efecto de la brisa. Un parpadeo después todo estaba calmo de nuevo.

Cyborg suspiro otra vez, agotado y vencido.

Se acercó a Raven extendiendo una mano hacia ella como para tocarle el cabello, pero se detuvo antes de hacer contacto. En cambio, agacho su masivo cuerpo hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella y poso un delicado beso en la blanca mejilla de su compañera.

Los ojos amatista se abrieron súbitamente y se clavaron en la obscura mirada de Cyborg. Ambos sonrieron.

"Gracias Cyborg."

La sonrisa del joven se agrandó lo suficiente como para mostrar sus blancos dientes, y una suave risa escapo de su garganta. Respirando una vez más, esta vez asegurándose de atrapar cada molécula del aroma de la muchacha frente a él, ese aroma a té e incienso que siempre perfumaba el aire a su alrededor, y rió una vez más, deleitándose en la magia del momento y asegurándose de grabar hasta el mas mínimo detalle en su memoria. Si en treinta años le preguntaban sobre este día, sería capaz de describir hasta la cantidad de nubes en el cielo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, se alejó poco a poco hasta la puerta. Una risa que pudo haber sido un sollozo escapo por entre sus labios antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y para cuando el duro metal de sus manos estaba cerrando la entrada a la azotea, las lágrimas ya rebosaban del ojo humano en su acongojado rostro.

Quizás fue un efecto del sol, pero Raven podría jurar que el rojo aparato óptico en el lado izquierdo de la cara de Cyborg brillaba más que de costumbre.

Raven respiró profundo. Sabia que lo necesitaría para las próximas horas. El aire a su alrededor comenzaba a enfriarse, y la cercanía al mar le daba una frescura particular que nunca cesaría de sorprenderla. El dejo de sal en la brisa casi se sentía dulce en sus labios, y al entrar en sus pulmones limpiaba su cuerpo como un fresco arroyo en verano. Se sentía tan libre e inocente en ese momento. Una niña sin obligaciones ni temor; la niña que nunca pudo ser.

Al terminar de visualizar la imagen de Cyborg y grabarla en su ser, un sonido como un disparo resonó en el vasto espacio que conformaba su mente. El ruido metálico y clamoroso provocó un violento calosfrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y la hizo perder el control de su levitación. Cayó a la dura superficie del suelo con un ruido seco y allí permaneció, su mirada fija en el horizonte que comenzaba a reclamar al sol. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Raven tomó aire. Llenó sus pulmones hasta el límite de la frescura de la tarde y la retuvo allí por unos segundos, liberándola poco a poco en un suspiro que pareció drenar su cuerpo de tensión. Se puso de pie y sin mayor preámbulo regresó a su lugar en el aire, cerrando sus ojos al mundo y concentrándose en mantener el control solo por un par de horas más. Todavía faltaba uno, así que tenia que soportar. Solo necesitaba un par de horas más.

A medida que el sol descendía en la distancia, el cielo parecía sangrar desde lo alto. La luz roja del atardecer teñía todo de un dejo carmesí, y las largas sombras detrás de los cuerpos daban la impresión de aferrarse al suelo en una parodia de berrinche. La brisa, cada vez más fuerte, movía la capa y los cabellos de la hechicera, acariciando su delicado rostro con frígidas manos y caricias delicadas; hasta el viento se estaba despidiendo.

Tan solo quedaba un pequeño fragmento de sol en el horizonte cuando Raven se percato de que ya no estaba sola en el techo de la gran Torre T. No necesitaba abrir sus ojos para saber quien era y, en silencio, aguardó a ver cual seria el siguiente movimiento de su compañero.

Robin permaneció callado por varios minutos. Su mirada enmascarada fija en la flotante forma de la hechicera. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea en su rostro y su agitación era perceptible tanto en su pesada respiración como en la tensa postura en que su cuerpo se hallaba fija. Era obvio que estaba molesto.

Permanecieron en silencio, ella con sus ojos cerrados, deleitándose en la frescura de la noche, él con su mirada clavada al frente, imposible de determinar si la miraba a Raven o a la brillante estrella que comenzaba a titilar, antes que ninguna otra, en la vastedad color obispo del cielo.

"Entiendes por qué estoy haciendo esto." No fue una pregunta, y por lo tanto Robin no respondió. Tan solo apretó sus labios más fuerte y se aseguró de controlar su temperamento antes de opinar.

"No fue tu culpa." Las palabras salieron roncas, adoloridas. Él no quería admitir que esto estuviese sucediendo.

"Lo se." Respondió Raven, su voz calma perdiéndose en la noche. "Pero eso no cambia nada."

"¡Diablos Raven!" Una mano enguantada se hundió en la espesa mata de cabello negro en una clara muestra de desesperación "Tuviste que tomar una decisión y salvaste cientos de vidas!"

"Pero permití que otras fueran perdidas." La voz de la hechicera sonaba lúgubre y distante en la creciente obscuridad.

"¡No podías salvar a ambas! Estabas obligada a decidir…"

Raven no prestaba atención a las desesperadas apelaciones de su líder. Su mente estaba perdida en memorias de esa última misión. Destellos de imágenes saltaban frente a sus ojos, transportándola nuevamente a ese día.

_La llamada de la alarma. Las bombas dispersas en la ciudad. Slade riendo desde las pantallas en el pecho de sus robots._

_"Nunca las desactivaran a tiempo, mis queridos Titanes."_

_Más y más robots apareciendo de la nada, deteniendo la desactivación de las bombas. Caos en las calles. Personas huyendo de la ciudad. Accidentes por doquier. Ambulancias estridentes recogiendo heridos y llenando hospitales hasta el límite. Desactivando la ultima bomba y la corta exaltación de la victoria._

_"¿Realmente creían que seria tan fácil, Titanes?"_

_Gritos e insultos. Miedo, tanto miedo. Veinte segundos restantes. Un hospital y el puente de salida de la Ciudad. Solo ella puede llegar en ese tiempo a alguno de ambos._

_"¿Cuál elegirás Raven?"_

_Gritos en el hospital. Encontrar la bomba. Alivio al verla desactivarse. Una explosión a lo lejos. Terror, terror, terror. Toda esa gente… muerta._

Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron y el aire dejó su cuerpo tan súbitamente como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Cayó. Casi no se sorprendió cuando, en vez del duro y frio concreto, sintió el cálido cuerpo de Robin deteniendo su caída. Los brazos del Joven Maravilla rodearon su cuerpo y por primera vez desde ese terrible día se sintió a salvo. Pero aun así no cambio su parecer.

"No era mi lugar hacer esa decisión."

Robin suspiró después de unos segundos. Tener a Raven tan cerca de su propio cuerpo siempre le dificultaba la respiración, pero en estos momentos no podía permitirse la falta de aire. No podía dejarla ir.

"No hagas esto Raven. Evitaste que lo peor sucediera. Salvaste demasiada gente como para permitir que esto te destruya. Un momento de duda en ti misma no vale el precio que estas pagando."

"Robin… tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que dudar implica para mi." Su voz era suave, un susurro. No necesitaban hablar mas fuerte con lo cerca estaban uno del otro. "Ya puedo sentirlo. Está cerca Robin, y esta vez no me dejará ir. Trigon esta demasiado cerca de la superficie."

Por un instante, el líder de los Titanes sintió que su corazón se paralizaba en su pecho. No se había detenido a pensar en como Trigon aprovecharía la situación. Sus ojos se cerraron detrás de la mascara, y la resignación se apodero de él. Raven sintió el momento exacto en que Robin se percató de la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Estaba tan consciente como ella de que no vencerían al sádico demonio una segunda vez.

Sus brazos se aflojaron en torno a la hechicera, pero ella no se alejó. Tan solo aferró sus manos a las de Robin; su suave y blanca piel contrastando fuertemente con el espandex verde de los guantes del otro.

El silencio los rodeó, pero a ninguno pareció molestarle. El cielo ya parecía un manto de tinta negra, cubierto por diminutos puntos de luz. Robin se encontró a si mismo lamentando la cercanía de la torre a la gran ciudad ya que les impedía ver la majestuosidad que era el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas en su totalidad. Permanecieron así, entrelazados y en silencio por las siguientes horas. Ambos aferrándose al calor del otro, respirando al unísono y sintiendo la cercanía entre ellos como una pequeña burbuja perdida en la eternidad. Sus mentes se fundían y regeneraban en un baile íntimo y sensual que solo podían compartir el uno con el otro. Cada uno con una marca en el alma y en sus mentes que los uniría hasta el final del tiempo.

Cuando la obscuridad total comenzó a disiparse, y el gris manto del amanecer los rodeó, Robin aferró a Raven con más fuerza contra su pecho, enrollándose sobre sí mismo para cubrir cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven en un vano intento de mantenerla a su lado. ¡Cuanto quería protegerla!, cuanto quería escudarla del mundo y asegurar su felicidad. Ni siquiera dudó un segundo cuando las frías manos de Raven quitaron la mascara blanca y negra de su rostro. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sus azules ojos quedaron atrapados por la amorosa mirada que le devolvían los ojos de su compañera.

"No quiero perderte…" susurro Robin en un ultimo intento de evadir la realidad. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, y él no tenia la fuerza necesaria para separar una de sus manos de la espalda de Raven para enjugárselas.

"Nunca lo harás." La respuesta fue tan suave como la pregunta. Una sonrisa en los pálidos labios, y una suave mano en una húmeda mejilla dieron paso a un corto beso, delicado y breve. Mas bien una caricia entre sus labios, una pluma en la piel aun dormida.

Saliendo del abrazo del muchacho, Raven debió utilizar un poco más de fuerza de la esperada cuando las brazos a su alrededor se cerraron apretados en un ultimo acto desesperado. Pero ella se liberó, y con paso decidido se dirigió al borde de la torre.

Robin la miraba fijo desde el piso, incapaz de levantarse sobre sus propias piernas. Ella tenía la espalda recta, desafiante; el viento hacía volar su capa y sus violáceos cabellos en un hipnótico baile. Y aunque no podía ver su rostro, estaba seguro de que estaba relajado y sereno. Por Dios, ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte?

El sol ya asomaba en el horizonte, quitando el tinte gris que el amanecer le daba al mundo. Los cálidos rayos acariciaban el cuerpo de Raven, dándole a su blanca piel un brillo irreal, y creando un halo de luz a su alrededor. Ella respiró profundo, y el brillo se volvió más y más fuerte, ahora incendiado por el mismo poder de la hechicera.

"¿Volveré a verte?" Preguntó Robin; las palabras parecían arrancadas de su garganta, adoloridas y débiles como sonaban.

Ella miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió. Se veía tan hermosa rodeada de luz y belleza; un ángel frente a él que estaba a punto de abandonarlo en este mundo. Pudo ver como sus labios se movían, pero no fue capaz de percibir sonido alguno. Un instante después, ella desapareció frente a sus ojos, llevándose consigo la luz y el calor.

Robin no necesitaba mirar detrás de su espalda para saber que todos los otros Titanes estaban allí, y que habían presenciado los últimos minutos. Tampoco necesitaba de visores de larga distancia para saber que prácticamente toda la población de la Ciudad Jump estaba reunida en la bahía, mirando fijamente a la Torre T.

Durante el resto de ese día la gente solo coincidiría en que vieron a la figura de Raven saltar desde el techo de la Torre T. Algunos dirían que se convirtió en un ave gigante de luz que luego se perdió en el cielo de la mañana; otros asegurarían que la vieron llegar hasta tierra firme para luego estallar en miles de fragmentos brillantes; había personas que discutían con aire fehaciente que la habían visto tornarse en una gran bola de fuego y luego hundirse en las profundidades del mar. Pero en realidad nadie quería admitir que habían estado tan distraídos por una sensación de gozo y esplendor repentina que no habían prestado atención a lo que ocurría en la distante Torre T.

Los Titanes permanecieron en la terraza de la torre por el resto del día, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pequeñas y aguadas por las lágrimas. Podían sentir calor en su pecho; un calor que antes no estaba allí. Un calor que los inundó tan pronto como Raven se tornó en una ola de energía que llenó a todos los observadores. Ahora era parte de sus almas.

Ese día no hubo crímenes. No en la Ciudad de Jump, ni en la Ciudad Steel, ni en Ciudad Gotica, ni en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

A medida que la tarde comenzaba a dar lugar a la noche, los Titanes salieron uno a uno de la terraza. Todos menos Robin.

Él permaneció con su mirada en las estrellas, contento de que, por primera vez, podía verlas en todo su esplendor. La Ciudad había apagado todas sus luces solo por esta noche, y no había ruido alguno desde ninguna dirección.

Los ojos azules de Richard Grayson, decidido a olvidar por esta noche a su alter ego enmascarado, no se despegaban del mar de estrellas. Un destello se extendió por el cielo, iluminando al mundo con su sutil luminiscencia y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Pero fue suficiente.

Richard se elevó de su posición en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza, la sonrisa en su rostro honestamente feliz por primera vez desde hacia bastante tiempo. En ese segundo de luz la había visto enmarcada por estrellas en el cielo; la sombra de una gran cuervo volando en el espacio. Y el calor en su pecho se había incendiado, llenándolo de vigor y esperanza. Volvería a ver a su amiga; de eso estaba seguro. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Al cruzar la puerta que daba al interior del edificio, la imagen de un traje negro con el símbolo de un ave azul en el pecho cruzó su mente. Sonrió. Pensaría en esta posible nueva identidad más tarde.

Ahora estaba decidido a irse a dormir, y así poder soñar con la hechicera que aun podía sentir en los límites de su lazo mental.

****

Al cruzar esa línea, al dudar, permitimos a nuestra obscuridad prevalecer. Lo que antes creíamos verdad se torna difuso y cae la venda de nuestros ojos. Nos damos cuenta que el mundo no es blanco ni negro, que siempre hay matices que nos hacen tropezar con su súbita aparición. Nos damos cuenta que tenemos que dar un paso atrás y ver el cuadro en su totalidad.

Pero por supuesto, algún día volveremos a dar esos pasos hacia adelante y así poder incluir nuestros propios colores a la pintura; dejar nuestra marca y volvernos eternos. Siempre regresaremos al lugar donde se nos necesita. Siempre.

* * *

**N/A:** **Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Espero con ansias conocer sus opiniones con respecto a la historia.**

**~LuTBC**


End file.
